


«Она – моя любовница»

by LazyRay



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Слухи по Лас Ночес расходятся очень быстро!</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Она – моя любовница»

\- Да врет он все, этот Ноитаро, - ярился Гриммджоу, - завидно ему, вот и бесится!  
Ями мудро ничего не говорил, время от времени издавая неопределенное мычание. Для Гриммджоу в его состоянии этого было более чем достаточно. Ему вполне хватало своей ревности в качестве собеседника.  
Два арранкара, обычно ни секунду не выносящие общества друг друга, дружно шли проведать пленницу, которую недавно притащил Улькиорра по приказу Айзена-сама. Один хотел проверить наверняка лживое и абсолютно беспочвенное утверждение завистливого Ноитаро, другой – другой сам не знал, зачем шел. Просто жизнь вокруг Улькиорры всегда казалась интересней, даже если его немного занудливый друг не прилагал к этому никаких усилий. Ну... и черт знает, что выкинет Шестой, если слова Ноитаро окажутся правдой. Вряд ли Улькиорре понадобится помощь, но свидетель того, что он не просто так убил Гриммджоу, может пригодиться.   
Ноитаро не мог быть прав. Все в Эспаде знали, кому принадлежат ночи Улькиорры.   
Они не прошли еще и половины тупикового коридора до комнат пленницы, когда услышали шум, доносящийся из-за неплотно прикрытых дверей в дальнем конце. Хорошо знакомый голос Улькиорры и второй, женский. Арранкары невольно переглянулись и поспешили прибавить шаг: разговор шел на повышенных тонах, а оба прекрасно знали, что вывести из себя Улькиорру практически невозможно. Из комнаты послышался странный глухой звук, словно что-то упало, и разговор резко прервался.   
Дверь была не заперта и даже приоткрыта, так что арранкары ворвались без стука. И остолбенели.  
Незнакомая им доселе пленница лежали на полу, упираясь (или притягивая?) руками в плечи Улькиорры, который сидел на ней верхом и... и где были его руки?! Оба задыхались, оба были взлохмачены. Лицо пленницы пылало, даже бледные щеки Улькиорры слегка порозовели. Рядом валялся опрокинутый столик, валялся поднос, тарелки, еда...   
\- Улькиорра! – воскликнул Ями, скорее, по привычке.  
Улькиорра и девушка замерли на секунду, потом взглянули на пришедших. Ями выпучил глаза, Гриммджоу... Гриммджоу вскинул руки в воздух и завопил:  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь будет достаточно?!! Ноитаро, скотина, не лгал?!  
Никогда в своей жизни Улькиорра не двигался так быстро. Он вскочил на ноги, поднимая с собой и вцепившуюся в него девушку.   
\- Это не то, на что похоже! – вскрикнул он.  
Даже Ями не поверил.   
\- Это... – Улькиорра замолчал, в шоке глядя на прильнувшую к нему пленницу.  
«Красивая, - машинально заметил Ями, - даже очень».  
\- Это именно то, на что было похоже, - пробормотала она невнятно, уткнувшись в плечо Улькиорре.   
Улькиорра оторопел. Но совершенно случайно его взгляд упал на лицо Гриммджоу, и нехорошая улыбочка заиграла на его губах. Он обнял пленницу за талию.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно сказал он, - если ты согласна все открыть, то я тоже не против.  
Пленница вздрогнула, но ничего не сказала.  
\- Ты врешь, - с непередаваемым выражением ярости прошипел Гриммджоу. – Чтобы я поверил, что ты интересуешься девушками, после всех уроков Ичимару?   
\- Ичимару учил меня... играть в шахматы! – бросил Улькиорра, сжимая девушку в объятьях.  
\- И у Айзена по ночам ты... – насмешливо начал Гриммджоу.  
\- В шахматы играл! – рявкнул Улькиорра.   
Гриммджоу онемел. Ями смотрел в потолок и едва не посвистывал. Девушка молчала. Улькиорра уже взял себя в руки и с легкой усмешкой глядел в глаза Гриммджоу, спокойно поглаживая волосы девушки.  
\- Так сложно признать, что мне может нравиться эта девушка? – спросил он ласково. – Она – моя любовница.  
Гриммджоу рыкнул что-то неразборчивое и метнулся в коридор. Улькиорра перевел взгляд на Ями.  
\- Ну... – с умным видом сказал тот, кивнул и тоже удалился.  
Улькиорра проводил его взглядом, подождал, пока дверь не закрылась, и перевел взгляд на солнечную макушку своей "любовницы".  
\- Интересно было бы узнать, чем все это вызвано, - сухо спросил он.  
Орихиме шмыгнула носом и попыталась отстраниться. Улькиорра разжал руки. Она не поднимала на него глаза.  
\- Ну?  
\- Не могла же я сказать правду.  
Правду? Улькиорра поглядел на разбросанную по комнате посуду и остатки пищи.  
\- Лучше бы ты согласилась есть сама, - прокомментировал он.  
\- Если... – Орихиме глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, - если я соглашусь...  
\- То я к тебе пальцем больше не притронусь, - пообещал Улькиорра.   
Она кивнула и подняла на него свои огромные фиалковые глаза.  
\- Ты и в самом деле играешь в шахматы? Здесь... бывает так скучно.  
Улькиорра несколько секунд смотрел на нее, потом медленно наклонил голову.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Гриммджоу еще долго рычал и плевался при виде Улькиорры, на что тот отвечал легкой усмешкой. Ичимару-сама, когда Гриммджоу ему рассказал о любовнице Улькиорры, только улыбнулся со знающим видом и предложить тоже научить играть в шахматы.   
В комнате у пленницы появился шахматный набор, а Улькиорра действительно начал пропадать у нее целыми днями.  
Но больше всех смеялся над этой историей Айзен. Он-то лучше всех знал, нравятся ли Улькиорре девушки.   
Кстати, его маленький арранкар действительно отлично играет в шахматы.


End file.
